Before You Go, Friend
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Walaupun sudah banyak kesalahan yang ia perbuat, dan berapa kali pun ia mengkhianati kepercayaan yang kami berikan, sampai kapanpun, kami tidak akan pernah bisa menyalahkannya. Kisah persahabatan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai.


**Nyooo…  
>Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru, namun kali ini berbeda genre. Biasanya saya selalu memasukkan genre romance ke dalam fic buatan saya, kali ini hanya bertemakan Friendship, dan ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic bertemakan crime.<strong>

**Sekali lagi, fic saya ini diambil dari MV terbaru DBSK yang berjudul "Before U Go". Ah…sumpah, MV nya keren abis, apalagi yang versi drama. Saya seakan-akan ikut terlarut di dalam dramanya. Begitu apik. Disitu saya jadi mengerti artinya persahabatan dan pengorbanan.**

**Namun, di fic saya ini, tidak ada tokoh wanitanya utama, seperti di MV nya. Saya hanya memasukkan tokoh-tokoh pria dan tokoh wanita hanya sebagai figuran saja. Hehehehehe….**

**Fic ini pernah di publish di fandom bleach, hanya sekarang saya mau mempublishnya di fandom Naruto saja, mengingat kalau fic saya di fandom Naruto masih sedikit.**

**Dan juga, di fic saya ini mungkin ada sedikit perubahan-perubahan yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan ceritanya. Jadi mohon maklum…..**

**So, selamat menikmati….**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sampai kiamat pun, Naruto tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Sampai kiamat pun, saya gak bisa jadi pemilik sah Naruto. Dan MV Before U Go kepunyaan DBSK, bukan punya saya. Saya hanya ingin membuatnya dalam bentuk cerita.**

**Summary : Walaupun sudah banyak kesalahan yang ia perbuat, dan berapa kali pun ia mengkhianati kepercayaan yang kami berikan, sampai kapanpun, kami tidak akan pernah bisa menyalahkannya. Kisah persahabatan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai. Based on MV DBSK "Before U Go"**

**Genre : Friendship, Crime.**

**Chara : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran. OOC juga ada. Perubahan cerita disana-sini. Dan hasil contekan. Don't Like Don't Read yah….^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, siapapun targetnya,"

.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Kau akan sembuh dengan cara apapun,"

.

Ruangan bernuansa warna abu-abu dengan dipenuhi kaca-kaca terlihat ramai oleh sekelompok orang-orang berpakaian rapi, ala eksekutif muda. Mereka mengelilingi meja dan seperti biasa berhadapan dengan komputer dan arsip yang berisi nama-nama yang harus mereka tangkap. Itulah pekerjaan mereka. Jangan melihat tampang mereka yang masih muda dan tampan, serta tutur kata mereka yang halus dan kelakuan mereka yang sopan, karena jika mereka sudah ada di medan tempur, mereka akan berubah menjadi ganas dan juga dengan gampangnya mematahkan tangan dan kaki sasaran mereka. Jangan tertipu dengan tampilan mereka yang seperti eksekutif muda, karena dibalik jas mahal dan penampilan rapi mereka, pistol selalu ada di kantong jas mereka.

Mereka bernaung di bawah organisasi rahasia yang diberi mana KND atau disingkat Konoha National Defense. Pekerjaan mereka layaknya polisi, namun mereka pun merangkap sebagai intel dan merupakan pasukan elit. Bayangkan saja KND seperti SWAT yang ada di Amerika. Mereka menangani kasus berat, seperti menangkap tersangka pelaku bom atau menangkap bandar narkoba kelas kakap.

Sama seperti saat ini, pagi sekali mereka sudah akan mengadakan rapat dengan petinggi dari KND. Rapatnya selalu berisi hal yang sama. Bukannya mereka tidak menangani kasus lain, hanya saja kasus kali ini lebih berat, dan tersangka utamanya sendiri sangat lihai bersembunyi dan kabur dari kejaran pihak KND.

.

"Ohayou…." sapa suara riang dari pemilik rambut berwarna kuning terang. Mata biru langitnya tampak melihat sekeliling. "Apa aku terlambat lagi?"

"Belum. Tapi sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai. Cepatlah duduk sebelum petinggi datang," jawab seorang lagi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dengan senyum ramah dan mata tertutupnya.

"Sudahlah Sai, jangan membela Naruto terus. Sekali-kali dia memang perlu mendapat hukuman karena sering terlambat," kali ini yang bicara adalah seorang pemuda berumur sama dengan dua pemuda tadi. Rambutnya yang hitam, dan mata onyxnya yang begitu tajam bagaikan mata seekor elang. Ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya untuk sekedar memandangnya kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau lihat, Naruto? Calon petinggi KND kita selanjutnya ini sudah marah-marah, makanya aku bilang segeralah duduk," jawab pemuda yang duduk disebelah pemuda yang bernama Naruto, yang dipanggil Sai.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera duduk. Aku takut, setelah ini Sasuke akan melempariku dengan kursi," jawab pemuda yang bernama Naruto tersebut dan duduk disamping Sai.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut tidak menjawab dan terus menekuni kertas yang sepertinya berisi laporan mengenai kasus yang masih saja terus mereka tangani.

Sedangkan kedua temannya, Sai dan Naruto saling mengirimi sinyal untuk mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang serius. Memang yang paling serius bekerja adalah Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah banyak bercanda, mungkin itu sebabnya ia selalu dipuji oleh petinggi KND karena ketekunan dan juga keseriusannya. Segalanya ia abdikan untuk KND.

Mereka bertiga sudah menjadi sahabat sejak memasuki bangku SMA. Mereka pun sama-sama bersekolah di akademi KND, dan berhasil lulus dalam waktu tiga tahun dan langsung diangkat menjadi pasukan intel. Mereka bertiga begitu solid jika sudah dalam lingkungan pekerjaan. Tidak ada satupun kasus yang tidak tuntas, jika mereka sudah menanganinya.

.

.

'_PLUK'_

Sebongkah kertas mengenai kepala Sasuke. Kedua sahabatnya yang ada di seberangnya hanya terkekeh karena sasaran mereka tepat. Namun, belum ada reaksi dari sasaran mereka. Dia masih cuek.

'_PLUK'_

"Hei! Berhentilah melempari dengan kertas, Baka dobe!" akhirnya sang sasaran pun bereaksi setelah lemparan kertas yang kedua. Kerutan di wajahnya makin tajam menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya bercanda.

"Akhirnya ia bereaksi juga. Kukira, ia sudah larut dalam laporan itu," ejek Naruto dan menyeringai mengejek.

"Urusai!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Jangan terlalu serius. Kau bisa mati muda nanti," sahut Sai dan terkekeh.

Sasuke makin panas dengan ejekan mereka berdua. Baju kemeja hitam, yang dipadu jas hitam serta syal berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi tubuhnya saat musim dingin seperti ini, makin memanaskannya karena ejekan sahabatnya.

"Kau!"

Pena yang ia angkat dan siap untuk dilempari kepada salah satu dari sahabatnya tersebut berhenti dan ia letakkan lagi. Sedangkan posisinya yang tadi sempat ingin bangkit dan meninju kedua sahabantnya, berubagh menjadi posisi berdiri sembari memberi hormat saat ia melihat Kakashi Hatake, yang merupakan petinggi dari KND beserta asistennya, Yamato masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kakashi-sama, Yamato-taichou," hormat ketiga orang tersebut pada mereka yang baru masuk.

"Duduklah," ujar Hatake Kakashi, sang petinggi yang terkenal sangat disiplin dan tidak pernah mengenal kata gagal, namun sebenarnya ia seorang pria mesum.

"Saya mengadakan rapat sepagi ini, dan hanya memanggil kalian bertiga karena ada yang ingin saya sampaikan," ujar Kakashi memulai rapatnya lagi. Sedangkan mereka sudah kembali dalam mode serius.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sudah setengah tahun terakhir ini, kita masih terus memburu para bandar narkoba yang berkeliaran di Konoha. Selain bandar, mereka juga merupakan para pembunuh sadis, mafia dan juga para penjudi. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, mereka selalu lihai dalam hal melarikan diri dari kejaran kita," lanjut Kakashi lagi yang masih mendapat perhatian serius dari ketiga orang tersebut.

"Dengan memperhatikan prestasi kalian selama dua tahun ada di pasukan intel KND, kali ini saya menunjuk kalian bertiga untuk memimpin setiap operasi yang berhubungan dengan mereka. Anggap saja, ini tugas besar untuk kalian. Kalian bebas memilih anggota mana saja yang akan mengikuti misi ini. Tujuan kalian adalah menangkap bandar narkoba tersebut hidup ataupun mati. Saya harap kalian tidak akan gagal seperti pasukan sebelumnya,"

"Baik, Kakashi-sama. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepada kami," jawab Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat? Ini hasil kerja keras kita selama dua tahun. Tidak disangka, kita yang selalu mengikuti arahan selama misi, kini berbalik bisa memerintah. Ini benar-benar hebat jika dilihat dari berapa lama kita ada disini. Dua tahun, dan kita sudah dipercaya untuk menangani kasus sebesar ini," ujar Naruto begitu senang dan bangga. Bagaimana pun, mereka sudah mendapatkan kasus sendiri. Itu sama saja dengan naik jabatan.

"Kopi?" tawar Sai yang datang membawa tiga gelas kopi yang diberikan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Ini jam istirahat, dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah minum kopi bersama.

"Arigatou," jawab Naruto dan Sasuke dan menerima kopi dari Sai.

"Kita seharusnya berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Karena dia yang selalu bekerja keras selama kita ada disini. istilahnya, kita terkena imbas dari kerajinan Sasuke," puji Naruto yang merangkul Sasuke dan meminum kopinya.

"Bicara apa kau? Kalian juga sudah berusaha dengan baik selama dua tahun ini, oleh karena itu, Kakashi-sama memilih kalian. Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu," jawab Sasuke yang tersenyum. Ia turut senang sahabatnya bisa terus berada di sampingnya. Mereka bertiga bagaikan nada-nada yang membentuk sebuah lagu. Tidak dapat dipisahkan, karena jika dipisahkan, maka nada-nada tersebut tidak akan menjadi sebuah lagu yang enak untuk di dengar.

"Tidak penting siapa yang menyukseskan hal ini, yang penting kita tetap ada dibawah divisi yang sama. Dan kali ini, kita sudah bisa mendapat kasus yang besar. Sekarang, kita hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada kasus ini agar selesai," Naruto dan Sai hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

_Drrtttt…drrrtttt…_

"Ah…sebentar, aku harus mengangkat telepon dulu," ujar Sasuke dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dan menerima telepon.

"Dia melakukannya lagi. Sudah tiga bulan ini dia selalu mengangkat telepon tidak di depan kita seperti saat-saat sebelumnya," ujar Naruto yang mengeluhkan kebiasaan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Mereka bersahabat dan sudah seperti saudara, jadi tidak ada hal sekecil pun yang terlepas dari pandangan mereka.

"Fuh…dia kan selalu begitu. Sudahlah, jangan dipusingkan," jawab Sai yang melanjutkan acara minum kopinya.

"Aku hanya khawatir pada Sasuke. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari kita," Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke yang ada jauh di depan mereka yang masih saja bicara lewat telepon genggamnya.

"Aku pun merasa begitu, hanya saja tetaplah percaya padanya,"

"Hn," jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

_Ngung…..ngung…_

Bunyi sirine tanda bahaya berbunyi, bergaung memenuhi markas KND, menghentikan aktivitas minum kopi mereka. Baik Sai maupun Naruto meletakkan gelas kopinya asal-asalan. Semua yang ada di dalam kantor tersebut segera berhamburan karena mereka tahu apa arti dari sirine tersebut. Sinyal bahwa mata-mata mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian para bandar narkoba tersebut.

"Sasuke! Cepat bersiap!" teriak Naruto yang melihat Sasuke masih sibuk menelepon.

"Ah, aku segera kesana," seru Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Mereka menuju kesana sekarang,"

.

.

.

_Sementara di tempat lain_

"Aku mengerti," jawab seorang pria yang sudah berumur dan mematikan kontak dari telepon genggamnya.

"Transaksi sampai disini. Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Tuan Orochimaru," ujar lelaki yang berambut berambut hitam dan berkaca mata tersebut.

"Saya pun senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Tuan Kabuto," balas lelaki tua berumur dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang.

Suasana di gudang tempat penyimpanan sejumlah semen ini diubah menjadi casino. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dibalik gudang tersebut sejumlah orang sedang bermain judi dengan segala jenis permainan dan menggunakan taruhan berupa uang. Pun, tidak akan ada yang menyangka tempat ini sebagai sarang mafia yang menunggu perintah membunuh, dan tidak ada yang menyangka jika tempat ini merupakan tempat transaksi para bandar narkoba, dan tempat persembunyian dan bandar narkoba nomor wahid di Konoha, Yakushi Kabuto.

.

.

Tepat saat Kabuto dan anak buahnya keluar melalui jalan belakang, pasukan KND datang dari atas menggunakan tali. Naruto dengan lincahnya terjun dari atas menggunakan tali dan mendarat dengan mulusnya di bawah. Sementara anak buahnya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Begitu mendarat, para mafia maupun para penjudi yang sebagian besar adalah anak buah Orochimaru langsung mengepung Naruto dan menyerang Naruto serta anak buahnya.

Sementara Sai dengan paksa mendobrak dari depan dan masuk bersama anak buahnya. Segera saja diterjangnya anak buah Orochimaru yang datang dan langsung menyerangnya membabi buta.

Perkelahian pun terjadi. Dengan kemeja putih dan juga rompi hitam bertuliskan KND, para pasukan KND melakukan perlawanan terhadap para mafia tersebut. Satu persatu anak buah Orochimaru berjatuhan akibat serangan Naruto maupun Sai. Tidak perduli kaki atau tangan mereka patah. Pukul mereka jatuh, itu prinsip mereka.

Diluar dugaan, mereka mafia kelas teri. Tidak ada apa-apanya saat melawan Naruto dan Sai. Satu persatu bunyi kaki dan tangan mereka akibat dipatahkan. Begitu pula dengan punggung mereka. Tongkat pemukul yang mereka bawa tidak ada artinya di hadapan Naruto dan Sai.

Satu pukulan di dada, yang membuat Sai tersungkur, namun ia membalas perbuatan mafia tersebut dengan mengunci pergerakannya dan mematahkan kaki orang tersebut.

Naruto sampai mengeluarkan darah di sudut bibirnya, akibat tonjokan dari satu anak buah Orochimaru, namun langsung dibalasnya dengan mematahkan tangan dan kaki orang tersebut dan membuat orang tersebut tersungkur di tanah.

.

.

Sementara Kabuto hanya menyeringai melihat anak buah Orochimaru yang jatuh satu persatu. Ia tidak peduli dengan mereka, mau mati atau tidak, karena ia sama sekali tidak rugi. Itu bukan anak buahnya. Ia pun tidak perduli saat Orochimaru berhasil di ringkus oleh pihak KND. Ia berjalan terus meninggalkan bangunan tersebut, dan kembali melarikan diri.

.

.

"Kali ini kau terlambat, Sasuke!" seru Sai kali ini saat melihat Sasuke dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya yang sama seperti ia pakai datang bersama anak buahnya muncul di pintu depan sambil menodongkan pistol tanda bersiap.

"Maaf, tadi ada beberapa mafia yang perlu kami hajar diluar. Bagaimana keadaan disini?" tanya Sasuke yang menurunkan senjatanya dan menyarungkannya, yang diikuti oleh anak buahnya yang di belakang.

"Clear," jawab Naruto. "Kita akan menginterogasi Orochimaru dengan siapa ia melakukan transaksi hari ini. Aku curiga ia bertemu dengan Kabuto sebelumnya. Mungkin dari nya, kita bisa mengetahui dimana markas Kabuto,"

.

.

.

_Sementara di markas KND_

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Dengan siapa kau bertemu sebelum kami meringkusmu!" Sai sedang menginterogasi Orochimaru dalam ruangan khusus. Sementara Orochimaru hanya diam dan tidak mau menjawab, membuat Sai menghela nafas kasar dan mondar-mandir karena ketidak sabarannya. Sai memang terkenal ramah dan sabar, tapi ia akan menjadi Sai yang berbeda saat ia menginterogasi seseorang yang merupakan penjahat. Sudah satu jam ia menginterogasi Orochimaru, namun salah satu bandar kelas kakap itu belum mau buka mulut.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang menemui tadi. Jawab!" bentak Sai sekali lagi pada Orochimaru, namun lagi-lagi ia bungkam.

"Aku yakin setelah ini ia akan bertanya sambil memukul meja. Dan kali ini, Orochimaru akan buka mulut," ujar Naruto yang saat ini sedang bersama Naruto di luar ruangan khusus tersebut dan menonton Sai yang sedang melakukan interogasi melalui layar komputer.

"Tapi membuat orang seperti itu mengaku adalah hal yang paling sulit. Ia tidak akan mudah membuka mulut, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sambil memandang layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Lihat saja," jawab Naruto tenang.

.

.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku bertanya. Jika kau tetap tidak mau menjawabnya, maka akan ku pastikan kau akan digantung besok pagi. Jika kau mau mengatakannya, akan ku pastikan hukumanmu tidak akan berat saat di penjara nanti. Jadi sekali lagi aku bertanya, siapa yang kau temui sebelum kami meringkusmu,"

"…"

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU!" braaak. Kali ini Sai sudah menggebrak meja dan cukup membuat Orochimaru terkejut. Sesuai dengan tebakan Naruto.

"Kabuto…aku bertemu dengan Kabuto sebelum kalian datang. Aku yakin, ia tahu kalian akan datang, oleh kerena itu, ia langsung pergi darisana," jawab Orochimaru.

"Bagus. Besok, bersiaplah, karena kau akan dipindahkan ke penjara khusus sebelum di sidang," ujar Sai dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

"Benarkan apa yang aku katakan? Sai pasti akan membuka mulut tiap orang yang ia interogasi," Naruto tersenyum puas. Ia tidak pernah ragu dengan kemampuan Sai yang satu ini.

"Itu memang keahliannya kan. Ah…sekarang aku harus pergi," ujar Sasuke dan berdiri.

"Mau kemana? Tidak menunggu Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi, harus segera pulang," jawab Sasuke langsung melesat pergi. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap punggungnya.

"Pergi kemana dia?" suara Sai membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang masih melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

"Katanya ada urusan. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Persiapkan diri kita untuk proses pemindahan Orochimaru," ajak Naruto dan mematikan komputernya dan memakai jasnya.

"Hah…enaknya jadi Sasuke. Besok ia mendapat jatah libur. Ia bisa tidur seharian dirumah,dan tidak ikut memindahkan tersangka itu ke penjara" keluh Sai dan memakai jas hitamnya.

"Jangan mengeluh. Mungkin, setelah Sasuke, kau yang akan libur panjang," jawab Naruto asal. Mereka pun pulang bersama.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Onii-chan. Kau sudah seminggu tidak mengunjungiku. Aku rindu padamu," Sasuke tersenyum saat adiknya yang langsung mengeluh begitu ia memasuki ruangan rawat inap adiknya.

"Maafkan kakak. Banyak sekali penjahat yang harus kakak tangkap, adikku sayang. Tapi besok, kakak akan libur, jadi mungkin bisa menemanimu," jawab Sasuke yang mengacak-acak rambut biru kehitaman milik adik perempuannya tersebut.

"Kakak rajin sekali bekerja, pasti untuk mencari uang untuk biaya perawatanku kan? Maafkan aku, karena merepotkanmu," jawab Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bicara apa kau? Kakak bekerja keras karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Lagipula, kau mau punya kakak yang pengangguran? Ayah dan ibu sudah tidak ada, jadi kewajiban kakak adalah menjagamu," jawab Sasuke dan menjawil hidung adiknya.

"Oh iya kak, teman kakak yang menjagaku setiap hari itu menyeramkan. Aku tidak suka dengannya, kadang ia memarahiku kalau aku terlalu banyak minta. Kenapa kakak tidak menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak usah lagi menjagaku? Aku tidak nyaman, kakak," ujar Hinata dan bergidik ngeri saat mengingat wajah orang yang tiap hari menjaganya, dan mengaku teman kakaknya.

"Maksudmu, Kisame-san? Dia memang seperti itu. Lagipula, kalau kakak tidak menyuruh orang wajah seram itu menjagamu, pasti kau tidak akan diam. Pasti kau akan berkeliling di sekitar rumah sakit dan tidak memperdulikan kondisimu," jawab Sasuke sambil mengupas apel merah.

"Tapi kak….."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kakak berjanji setelah tugas kakak selesai, maka ia akan kakak usir dan tidak perlu lagi mejagamu. Nah, makan apel mu," Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memakan apel kupasan kakaknya.

'_Maafkan kakak, Hinata,'_

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto baru saja selesai mandi. Setelah seharian bekerja ekstra menangkap para penjahat hari ini, membuatnya begitu gerah. Mandi merupakan cara agar ia kembali merasa segar, dan agar bisa beristirahat. Apalagi, besok ia harus mengawal Orochimaru ke penjara bersama Sai dan beberapa anggota KND.

Dada bidangnya yang berotot, dan tidak menggunakan kaos sehingga tubuhnya terekspos jelas serta handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya yang sesekali ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Baru pulang?" senyumnya langsung mengembang kala ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan mesra dari belakang. Wangi khas cherry membuatnya sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memeluknya.

"Darimana saja? Aku tidak melihatmu saat aku pulang tadi, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang kekasih yang tinggal satu apartemen bersamanya.

"Aku tadi pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam, ternyata kau pulang lebih awal daripada biasanya," jelas Sakura pada kekasihnya sembari mema inkan ibu jarinya menyusuri dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Besok aku harus mengawal penjahat ke dalam penjara. Kali ini penjahatnya cukup berbahaya jadi memerlukan pengawalan ketat," jawab Naruto turut membelai rambut buble gum sang kekasih.

"Begitukah? Akan kubuat kan masakan yang special untukmu setelah kau pulang," ujar Sakura dan menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin masakanmu, Sakura-chan. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu malam ini. Pikiranku sedang kacau," ujar Naruto manja dan mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus mandi dulu," jawab Sakura dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto berada di apartemennya, tepatnya berada di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa putih tersebut. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tersadar akan lamunannya. Matanya lalu dialihkan ke meja kecil yang ada di samping kanannya. Selain ada jam weker dan lampu meja, disitu ada sebuah pigura berukuran 4R. Pigura itu sudah lama menemaninya. Diraihnya pigura itu dan menatap gambar di dalamnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menerawang seakan-akan kembali ke masa lalu. Gambar dirinya dan juga Sasuke serta Sai, kedua sahabat terbaiknya. Kali ini ia sering gelisah memikirkan dua orang sahabatnya terutama Sasuke. Temannya yang seorang penembak jitu itu membuat ia khawatir akhir-akhir ini dengan tingkah dan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah yang semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Dibandingkan saat lulus dari akademi KND, sekarang kami telah banyak berubah,"

_**NARUTO'S POV**_

_Aku terlalu berlebihan ataukah dugaan ku benar? Ada yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke. Tapi apa? Dia sekarang lebih banyak menyendiri, melamun dan terkadang ekspresi wajahnya mengeras dan seperti sedang frustasi. Seperti ada yang menekannya. Tapi apa dan siapa? Ia tidak mempunyai musuh di dalam markas KND. Hubungan dia dengan kami pun masih lancar-lancar saja._

_Ia menerima telepon sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia sering pulang lebih awal, tanpa menunggu aku dan Sai. Dan sekarang yang aneh, sejak kapan ia suka membaca buku? Yang aku tahu, ia paling tidak suka membaca buku tebal. Tapi kali ini, buku dengan ukuran sedang dan tebal tersebut selalu dibawa kemana-mana, sesekali ia membuka halaman tertentu dan ekspresi wajahnya akan berubah. Aku tidak tahu apa judul buku itu. Setiap kali ingin ku pinjam untuk tahu judulnya, ia selalu berdalih dengan alasan, ia masih membacanya._

_Aku sahabat sekaligus saudara bagi Sasuke dan Sai. Tidak mungkin dari pola tingkah laku mereka sampai kebiasaan mereka tidak aku tahu. aku memperhatikan mereka sampai hal yang paling kecil. Sehingga ada sedikit perubahan, pasti aku langsung tahu. Begitu pun dengan mereka._

_Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Tidak! Tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan oleh anggota KND. Feeling ku terlalu sensitif, oleh karena itu pikiranku terlalu jauh menyimpang. Aku tidak mungkin mencurigai mereka. Mencurigai saudara ku sendiri. Itu hal yang paling bodoh. _

_Aku percaya pada mereka. Walaupun apapun yang terjadi. Walaupun salah satu dari mereka ada yang mengkhianati ku, aku tidak pernah akan bisa menyalahkan mereka. Karena mereka berdua sahabatku. Mereka berdua bagaikan saudaraku._

_**NARUTO'S POV END**_.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih berada di markas KND. Saat ini markas sudah sepi. Ia duduk dengan tidak tenang di atas kursi yang biasa ia tempati. Pikirannya saat ini kacau jika mengingat pertemuannya tadi. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah buku yang sepertinya adalah buku detektif. Ia terlihat serius dan menimbang sesuatu. Ekspresinya akan berubah. Sesaat kemudian ia akan menggelengkan kepalanya.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Ini bayaran tambahan untuk mu. Dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan," seringai pria yang sekarang ada di hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan ia membuka koper yang ada di depannya dan melihat isinya.

"Ini baru setengah dari apa yang kau janjikan," ujar Sasuke seraya menutup kopernya kembali setelah mengecek.

"Akan ku berikan sisanya setelah semua beres," jawab Kabuto.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" tantang Sasuke. Kali ini permintaan pria itu sudah sangat benar-benar keterlaluan memanfaatkan dirinya.

"Kau tahu resiko dari penolakanmu, Uchiha Sasukke. Pikirkan resikonya," jawab pria tersebut.

"Kau licik, Kabuto,"

"Kau lebih licik dan lihai menipu. Kau mengkhianati organisasi mu dan bekerja sama denganku. Sekarang, siapa yang lebih licik?" Sasuke terdiam. Inilah rahasia yang sudah ia pendam sendiri selama lebih dari tiga bulan ini. Ia menjadi agen ganda. Ia berada di tengah-tengah pihak yang baik dan pihak yang jahat.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku. Sampai akhir, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Sekarang pergilah dan ambilah setengah dari bayaranmu itu. Akan ku kirimkan kode nya nanti. Petunjuknya ada di buku itu. Kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau perbuat," Kabuto lalu menyuruh anak buahnya mengantar Sasuke untuk keluar.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

Sasuke masih saja bimbang. Ia terus menatap buku yang ada di tangan kanannya. Buku yang katanya merupakan petunjuk untuk memecahkan kode yang akan Kabuto berikan.

_Drrrttt…drrrtttt…_

Ponselnya yang ada di atas meja bergetar sekali, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Segeranya dibuka pesan dari nomor yang tidak ada di kontaknya. Setelah melihat isinya, ia pun segera mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di atas meja dan juga sebuah pulpen. Ia pun menuliskan apa isi pesan tersebut diatas buku tersebut.

_**P149-37-11 **_

_**P92-14-8**_

Begitu yang ia tulis di buku tersebut. Sebuah kode tepatnya. Dengan segera ia mengobrak-abrik buku yang dipegangnya lalu segara memecahkan kode tersebut.

"P149, halaman 149," sasuke membuka halaman 149. Begitu banyak kata disana.

"37. Tidak mungkin baris ke 37, halaman ini tidak sampai baris ke 37. Pasti kata ke 37. Dan 11 adalah baris ke 11. Jadi singkatnya, halaman 149, baris 11 dan kata ke 37. Ya, pasti itu," lalu di bulatkannya kata ke 37 dibaris ke 11 pada halaman 149. Begitu pula kata di halaman 92 kata ke 8 dan baris 14.

Setelah ia melingkari kata-kata sesuai kode tersebut, maka ia menemukan dua kata. Yang lalu ia tuliskan pada buku tulis tersebut.

_**KILL WITNESS**_

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

**Setelah membaca dengan jelas, temen-temen pasti sudah tahu siapa Naruto, Sasuke maupun Sai. Maafkan jika mereka agak OOC.**

**Bagi teman-teman yang sudah melihat videonya pasti bisa tahu apa maksud dari kata KILL WITNESS tersebut. Jika ada yang belum tahu, bisa tahu di chapter selanjutnya. Jika mau juga bisa download videonya di You Tube.**

**Fic ini saya rencanakan hanya three shoot. Mau bikin one shoot, tapi banyak yang ingin saya jelaskan di fic ini, agar mendetail dan tidak membuat bingung seperti di MV nya. Saya harus nonton ulang-ulang MV nya agar mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya. Jadi maaf, kalau ada yang salah dan saya seenaknya mengubah jalan cerita. Gomennasai.**

**Mohon reviewnya dari teman-teman sekalian. Saya harap kalian menyukai fic saya yang bergenre baru ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
